Cats
by emmyromain1998
Summary: This is a collection of cute one shots of how I believe certain Death Note characters (L, BB, Matt) would react while interacting with cats in different situations. I think they are cute so I hope you do as well! Please review if you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Cats – L

The detective sat on his chair in his usual position in front of his computer but it was not the laptop he was interested in, it was a cat. A small, furry little kitten to be precise. Watari had found the tiny feline and thought that the genius detective could use a furry little friend. L had never thought much about cats before, or animals in general, so he was quite baffled when he had learned that Watari had got him the cat that was watching him even though the detective had never made any comments regarding animals before. Besides all that, the cat was interesting and…cute. It was a small, black furry kitten with large, intriguing, bright yellow eyes which had been watching the detective since it set its small furry feet in his room.

L couldn't take it anymore, he could not possibly hope to work with something that cute watching him. So, the great L paused his work and turned to stare at the kitten, just as it did to him. Before he knew it, they were having a little staring contest between them, something the detective would have never dreamed of doing.

They stared at each other without interruption for at least five minutes when the cat finally blinked and looked away, walking towards the food bowl Watari had left it when he dropped the feline off. The detective smiled cutely and mumbled:

"I win."

The detective nibbled his thumb and decided that he should get back to his work but he found that he couldn't. Something was distracting him, hindering the workings of his mind and keeping him from focusing on the cases. He always found himself looking back to the kitten, who was eating happily.

_The cat is distracting me?_ The detective thought to himself.

"Non," he mumbled aloud in French.

L had decided to forget about the cat for the time being but he certainly couldn't get back to work, his mind was elsewhere that night. He decided he should sleep, or at least try, since he had not done so in the last week. With that, the detective closed his laptop completely and left his bowl of unfinished sweets beside it as he nimbly lifted his legs off the chair and walked to his bed.

The detective did not bother to change his clothes since he doubted he would sleep anyway. Yet, he still tried, trying every night but never having any real luck. He let his body fall onto his fluffy mattress, back first and found his eyes closing naturally due to his lack of sleep.

After seven minutes of the detective's eyes staying shut he felt the mattress cave inwards ever so slightly.

_Must be the cat._ L thought to himself.

He was right, the cat had finished eating, drinking and doing its business. The cat had gone straight to L's side as soon as it was on the bed and curled into a ball, falling asleep right away. The detective was surprised at how soft the cat was against his shirt, pressing into his skin. The feeling brought him warmth and he fell asleep much faster than he originally anticipated.

Watari had left L alone after he dropped the cat off in his room but decided he should check on him to see how he was doing, as he normally did each night.

_10 O'clock at night_. _Maybe this time L will actually sleep. _ Watari thought to himself as he walked into the detective's room. To Watari's surprise, L was sleeping with a black kitten curled up to his side.

"I knew it," the old man said proudly and grinned.

He and L had been talking earlier and L had commented that nothing could make him sleep. Watari then took it upon himself to find something that would help L sleep. In all honesty, he had a feeling a cat would work. He felt bad for the kitten and wanted to save it, it would also provide L with some much-needed company. Watari would always try to help L in any way possible since the detective was like a son to him.

Watari walked quietly to the bed and pet the cat first, who stretched at the contact of the old man's hand on its fur and then curled back into a ball. He smiled and then walked over to L and stroked his hair gently. Watari had almost expected L to do the same thing the cat had done, he _has _done stranger things, but the detective just sighed softly. This action reminded Watari of L as a child. He smiled at the memory; the memory of when he first met L.

As the old inventor was remembering, he leaned down and kissed L's forehead softly.

"Good night L." Watari said quietly and then left the room. Leaving the detective and his new friend to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Cats – B

After leaving Whammy's, Beyond lived on the streets until he found his current home, if you could call it that. To most it was just an abandoned warehouse. When he only lived on the streets, B would only stay there when it was physically dangerous to stay outside without shelter. Soon enough, he started staying at the warehouse more often until it became an everyday occurrence. He even got basic necessities in a house like a fridge, chair and a mattress with some blankets and a pillow. It wasn't really the ideal home but it wasn't as if he could get a real home, his bank account wasn't exactly overflowing. The money that he did have he got from doing multiple street jobs like preforming, dancing, even stripping as well as a stint as a circus performer at one point. You name it, he did within the two years he lived on the streets. Now, that money was used to keep him alive.

One night it had been raining quite hard. Beyond had wanted to go out that night but he wasn't too bothered; he liked the rain. The way it sounded when it hit the roof of the warehouse, the way it looked as it fell to the ground fast from the sky, even how it smelled. The dampness. Though, out of all of that, the visual was his favourite. So, every time it rained, he would sit by an open door, normally staying up all night due to chronic insomnia. Though, that night, something different happened. He got an unexpected visitor; a cat. A soaking wet, black cat.

Beyond had always loved cats; they were demanding, temper mental and got attention only when it would satisfy their needs, almost like him. So, when the cat showed up at the open warehouse door, he aided the poor soaked creature.

He brought the cat inside almost immediately and got it a blanket to dry its shiny fur. Beyond closed all the windows and doors so that the cat couldn't get any wetter and escape. He knew the cat needed food; he could see its rib cage which obviously wasn't a sign of good health. So, he decided to go out and get some food for his furry little guest.

He ended up using a bit more of his savings then anticipated but it was worth it. As Beyond was getting the necessary materials he couldn't understand why he was going to so much trouble to help a cat. Then it hit him, the cat reminded him of someone that he used to know: L.

He was out for at least a half an hour, when he got back to the warehouse the cat was still there, waiting for him. He smiled at his friend and started getting everything set up for the feline. He poured food and water into separate bowls as well as set up the kitty litter. He didn't know how long the cat would stay for but he hoped it could be for a long time, it could be good company.

After everything was set up Beyond Birthday went back to the door, opened it and watched the rain again. It hadn't stopped, only began pouring harder. He was lost in thought until something soft and fluffy brushed up against his hand. The cat, it wanted attention from him.

Beyond grinned and said, "Of course."

The two sat there beside each other, watching the rain, Beyond petting his new found friend. In these moments, he loved his life. After a moment of silence, B turned to the cat.

He smiled and said, "I think I'll call you Lawliet."


	3. Chapter 3

Cats – Matt

The redhead sat quietly in his room at Whammy's as he played his video game. Mello had gone out saying he was getting Matt a "surprise", whatever that meant. Matt had lost track of the amount of times Mello had gone out for some random reason.

By the time Mello had gotten back, Matt was bored out of his mind.

"Matt?" said Mello as he walked into the door.

"Hm?" Matt replied.

"Come here and see what I've got."

Matt sighed and walked to the door. When he got there, Watari and Mello were standing in the door way with…a cat?

"Mello wanted an animal, Matt. Are you alright with this?" Watari asked.

"Yeah, sure." Matt shrugged.

Mello grinned. To be honest, he didn't want a cat but knew Matt was always interested in them. Every time the pair would see a stray Matt would always feel bad and give the cat much needed attention.

"Very good," Watari smiled, "I will get you the necessities for the cat but you two must look after it on your own, alright?"

"Alright." Matt shrugged again and with that, Watari left the two boys to the cat.

"So," Mello started as he closed the door behind Watari, "What should we name it?"

"Um, I don't know, how about L?"

"Perfect!" And with that the boys had a new, furry little friend. For the rest of the day, Matt and Mello did their own things while Watari dropped by sporadically to set up everything the cat needed. The cat mostly avoided the boys for the first bit since it was still getting used to its surroundings but by the time nightfall came around, the fluffy feline was more comfortable.

When Matt and Mello got into bed for the night, the cat went straight to Matt's bed and cuddled into him.

"Hm? What?" Matt said, startled by the little feline beside him.

Now that the cat was so close he could actually see how cute it was. It was only a kitten first of all, it had black fur that was soft to the touch and had bright yellow eyes. Matt smiled and curled around the cat as he fell asleep.

"Matt?" Mello whispered after a few minutes of silence with the lights off.

The blonde was wide awake and couldn't sleep. Matt, being asleep, never replied so Mello got out of bed and shuffled over to his friend's bed.

Mello saw Matt curled in a ball around the cat and grinned to himself. His plan worked. He wanted to make Matt sleep and he did. Mello walked proudly back to his bed feeling satisfaction from finally getting his friend to sleep.


End file.
